Fight for Me
by D-rae1029
Summary: After failing a mission due to her recklessness Aveline is sent to New York to train under a top notch Master Assassin and along side him is his star silent but deadly apprentice Connor with a reckless nature himself as the sparks fly they ignite a fire of disaster, can the world handle these two?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo audience so I'm going to ship a little Connor, Aveline I've been seeing a lot of ConWash and that's not cool. No offense to any homosexuals out there I just don't like to think of my favorite Assassin as well…..you know and with Washington? Come on guys even if Connor was...well you kno (god forbid) I'm sure he could do much better than an old man lol besides what would Martha Washington say XD. Anyway enjoy

Fight for Me

Chapter I: You're Punishment

* * *

In 1774 New Orland's there was a woman with remarkable spirit Aveline De Grandpre a sassy, strong independent care free woman.

She'd wrestle alligators for fun while saving a few slave children from lashing she worked half of her life making sure she needed no man's help for she was an Assassin a strong one at that

As Aveline crept alongside of the Spanish vessel in the docks she was searching for her target her eyes looking on to the Captain of the boat as she moved to climb the side.

After she finished her scaling she poked her head up to see a soldier passing by her with a crate in his hands Aveline reached up and grabbing shirt from the waist she release her hidden blade into the man's kidney as she pulled him in to the sea also having him scream in surprise and pain.

"What was that?" asked a soldier.

"It sounded like someone screaming _encenderse(come on)_ lets go check it out"

"I think someone fell overboard."

The other solders where aware of their comrades scream and the sound of splashing water as a few soldiers carefully made their way the source of the scream.

Aveline hoisted herself above the other side of the boat staring into the backs of the investigating French men as she quickly dashed towards them pushing them off two with her dual hidden blades though alerting the others of her presence.

"IT'S THAT CRAZY WOMAN AGAIN" A soldier screamed as the small group surrounded her.

"Make sure you kill her this time!" shouted the Captain as he came down to help his subordinates.

Aveline smirked towards the Captain and a feminine chuckle came from the lovely Assassin.

"Come now boys it will take much more then this little platoon for this girl" Said Aveline with a smirk.

"CHARGE!" shouted the Captain as the small platoon raced towards the female Assassin.

Dodging an oncoming sword Aveline stabbed the Spanish man's cheek as he fell screaming in pain as another one tried the same trick but from behind this time Aveline quickly grabbed her trusty sugar cane machete blocking the sword's slash as she deflected the weapon and stabbed him in the chest pushing him until he fell over the rail and into the sea in the process.

Ending them one by one she turned to see the Captain running full speed at her as he jabbed his sword in attempt to stab her in the abdominals.

Aveline quickly using her hidden blade deflected the jab as she stepped forward bringing her machete through the Captain's thigh, roaring in pain the Captain fell to his knee while holding his thigh dropping his sword in the process blood dripping from his hand and on the deck.

"You _puta negro pequeño(little black bitch) _I'll kill you for this!" shouted the Captain in anger.

Aveline started to chuckle at the man's threat as he kneeled before her with eyes of anger and fear as Aveline glared him down golden brown eyes meeting his blue irises as she grabbed his collar and brought the Spanish Captain to her face.

"Now I'm going to ask you a few questions and you're going to answer them got it? When are the Spanish forces arriving?" asked the female Assassin in a dangerous whisper.

"The only thing I'll do for you_ medio puta negro(half black slut)_ is put you in a shallow grave" said the Spanish Captain as he spat in her face.

Aveline face twitched at the man action as the spit landed on her cheek she slowly wiped the saliva with her wristband frowning and looking at it with a face of disgust and anger.

"_Vous venez de tuer vous-même baise stupide_ _(You just killed yourself stupid fuck)" _said the young woman as she implied him in the eye and then the neck stabbing him repeatedly.

'Ops I think I went over broad' she thought as she gazed at the remains of the Captain she was supposed to interrogate him and not yet assassinate.

'Agate's is not going to like this'

* * *

As Aveline made her way back to the Assassin headquarters greeting her fellow members while moving through the halls everyone knew Aveline to be a strong individual she desperately stayed away from the title damsel in distress not only that she was a stubborn girl and she knew that.

This fact made her Mentor Agate all the more annoyed with her recklessness and her constant need for foolish action usually without his permission.

Agate was a strong African man and with the look of a warrior even though he was still on the border of his youth he proved to be an excellent leader with strategy and strength.

He and Aveline had a very good relationship both of them being friends for years now although that fact was a slight pin in his authority as her master.

As she walked into the New Orland's Assassin manner she spotted her Mentor sitting in her usual spot quickly turning her eyes away from his humming a light tune her mother used to sing her as she walked past her Assassin master trying not noticing the irritated look he was shooting her.

"Aveline!" shouted her mentor as she turned to face Agate her face appearing guilty.

"_Oui (Yes) _mentor" said the young woman with a guilty smile.

"Did you get the information to when the Spanish naval fronts will be arriving?"

"Oh about that mentor I…didn't really get the information" said Aveline while rubbing the back of her head slightly blushing.

"What happened to the Captain I told you to interrogate I specifically told you to leave him alive" said Agate as his irritation started to rise.

"Oh yes, well I did try to but he was starting to annoy me with his death threats and racist remarks and well I…. kind of lost my temper"

Mumbling and shaking his head in disappointment he made his way to the young woman and placed his hand on her shoulder looking into his apprentice's eyes.

"Aveline remember how I told you that you can really be a slight nuisance at times?" Agate spoke softly to her as she nodded her head.

"_Oui (yes)_ Agate"

"Well my dear girl you are not as much of a nuisance as I thought" he said even softer.

Aveline knew what was coming next one thing she always knew about her master was whenever he spoke softly bad things were going to happened and she would get an ear full of yelling and spit.

"You're a TOTAL PAIN IN MY ASS!" screamed the African man, if he had any hair he'd be tearing it out right now as Aveline rolled her eyes looking away from him and started to play with her hair like she always did when he scolded her.

"Aveline you can't keep disobeying orders like this what if this was a life or death situation? Do you even stop to consider the consequences of you actions? Now how are we supposed to know when the French's aid will arrive we needed this" said Agate practically steaming.

Not answering him she merely nodded her head still not giving him eye contact she never did like it when her master got strict she always considered him more of a friend thus being the reason why she hardly listens to him making their relationship full of conflict.

"Well what do have to say for your actions?" he asked as she turned her attention towards him throwing her hands in the air.

"Agate it's not like I just try to disobey you but the way you run things are too slow for me I see a problem and I want to solve it however with you, you'd wait for too long and see if everything plays out by that time people could be dead" said Aveline as she started to walk away with Agate on her tail.

"There's a reason for that Aveline I wait to analyze and strategies, you however want to go full speed ahead with no sense of direction hacking and slashing, your too reckless and that is a stepping stone for death especially Assassins" said Agate as he grabbed her by the shoulders and span her around to look at him.

"You need to focus more Aveline your one of my best Assassin and as one of the best you need to act as such, this behavior is unacceptable"

"Ok _je comprends_ (_I understand_) but what are we supposed to do from here?"

Placing his hand on his chin Agate began his brain storm as he made his way towards his office and took a seat in his study as Aveline followed him standing in front of his desk.

"I have a plan" said the African as he started to write something.

"Well?" asked Aveline trying to peck at his writing.

"Ooh no I have a different plan for you dear girl as punishment for your disobedience you are to travel up North to New York and take a few lessons from fellow Assassin's Order and its Mentor" Agate said smirking.

Aveline's golden brown eyes widened at her mentor's evil plan he was planning to take her out of her comfort zone of New Orland's all the way up north to New York…criminal.

"What! Oh no I refuse to leave the comfort of my home all the way up to those irritating British beside people need me here!" shouted the Assassin.

"An Assassin adapts to the area they are placed in its not always what they want but they handle it no matter the cause, so don't act as if you can only operate in one measly area I trained you better than that" said Agate looking his student in the eyes.

"Agate that is not the point you're doing this as punishment and I don't believe it's a good idea to have your best Assassin away from the fight how will you manage to suppress the oncoming forces?"

Chuckling and nodding his head not even looking up from his work Agate smiled evilly as he pointed towards a door in his study. As Aveline moved towards the direction his finger was pointing in she opened the door and paused as her eyes caught the confinements behind the door an arsenal of cannons, pistols, muskets, swords, bayonets and black powder were all bunch neatly together.

"_Qu'est-ce que _(_What the hell_)?" said the biracial woman stunned and confused.

"How and when did you manage to get all these weapons, when were you going to tell me but most of all how did you fit all of this _merde(shit) _in here!?" shouted Aveline.

"You're worries are directed towards the wrong thing dear girl you need to be focused on your trip you leave tomorrow morning" Agate said still not looking up from his paper as he placed a folder on the front of his desk.

"Here is the address and the boat you'll be getting on and give the Mentor this letter."

"Agate I don't want to go!" she shouted as she crossed her arms turning up her head.

Agate stopped for a second and looked up from his writing smirking towards his apprentice.

"Aveline recite the tenants to the Order for me" Bringing her eyes towards her Mentor's Aveline raised one of her eye brows with a look of confusion on her face.

"Is this a test or something?" she asked.

"Just do it" he answered impatiently as she blew her hair up and counted them on her fingers.

"Fine stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent"

"Mmhm"

"Hide in plain sight see but not be seen"

"Correct"

"Never compr-"She paused finally figuring out what her master meant and why he wanted her to recite the rules of the Order.

"Continue" said Agate.

Aveline rolled her eyes as she continued into his trap.

"Never compromise the Brotherhood" she said slightly defeated.

"Good, now you'll be on your way then and do bundle up it gets quite cold up there" he said with a snicker.

"How long am I supposed to stay up there anyway?" she asked frustrated and slamming her hands on his desk.

"Whenever the wisdom of the mentor proceeds that you are no longer a loose cannon and sends you back, you see me as a friend first and a mentor second so I'm sending you too a man that has no time for games he might even work you too death" says Agate with another smirk.

Mumbling and cursing in French Aveline snatched the envelope from the desk and made her way to the door opening it and closing it with a little more force than necessary.

Placing his quill pen down Agate started shaking his head and massaged the bridge of his nose trying to ward off the headache that was slowly coming as the door opened once again only to have Aveline poke her head in with a toothy smirk.

"Hey those are the rules for the '_brotherhood_' right?" she asked.

"Yes Aveline" Agate answered with a huff.

"So do those rules apply even though I'm a woman?"

"GET OUT!" shouted Agate as he threw a book towards the door as Aveline slammed it in a hurry dashing away from the door.

'That girl is going to be the death of me'

* * *

A/N: Sup people sorry if it was a little short I'll write more next chapter I promise but I gotta get back on my other story so stay tuned for Bloody Rose Ch 8 review and all that good stuff thank you and bless your face if you sneezed during this chapter bless you and I hope you covered your mouth lol I'm out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well well weeeeellll hello there audience here's another, yet another chapter in thanks to all those who reviewed, favored and followed yea all that good stuff that makes me feel warm and fuzzy I never really pictured myself as a writer but apparently I'm doing an okay job practice makes perfect however and I'm on it lol I hope you will enjoy chapter two as much as much as one.

Fight for Me

* * *

Chapter II: In The Dark

Aveline opened the door to her room sighing while stepping in and removing her gear she'd had enough excitement for the day plus she had to prepare for her journey to this Homestead in Daven Port New York.

She

"_Cher Dieu, je déteste ce (Dear God, I hate this) _honestly you would think the man's out to get me" said the hybrid Assassin.

She had to get some sleep and fast she had to leave at dawn as she stepped in her bathroom preparing her bath removing her clothing and stepped in front of her mirror.

Aveline was truly proud of her figure and features she always thought she favored her mother thinking she would have made her proud as she posed naked in the mirror and made seductive faces she had to sometime use her charm to get where she needed to go.

After a few minutes of her face making and charm sharpening she stared seriously into the mirror her eyes going to her scars, the scars on her eyebrow and lip are really what separated her from a true feminine outlook she was beautiful she knew that but they were once embarrassments for her but know she wears them with pride.

*Sigh* "I really need to start taking better care of myself" said the Assassin as she moved to the tube filled with hot water.

Aveline stepped in her bath sighing with pleasure and relief as the warm waters washed over her body as she leaned back to enjoy the sensation of the warm bath she was temporary oblivious to the outside world as she slumped farther down in her bath.

Outside the young Assassin's room there was a figure staring into her room seeing her room was empty the mystery person lingered in the window sill looking around and attempting to open the window only to discover that it was locked.

As Aveline stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her wet body she moved to her closet for a night gown and also grabbing a hair wrap.

The figure kept their eyes on the young deadly beauty now moving closer to the window.

Aveline felt a shiver run down her spine her instincts were going on high alert she felt like she was being watched she knew something wasn't right, now playing it cool she slightly turned only her eyes using her peripheral vision to scan the window sill, she could see something was moving outside her bedroom window as she walked to her night stand and stealthily placed her knife in her hand, placing on her upper thigh making sure her back was facing the intruder's vision and moved to the window.

Seeing that Aveline was coming towards the window the figure moved higher in the tree they were in while using the darkness and leaves to council their presence while holding their breath hoping that the Assassin didn't find them.

Aveline moved to the window and opened it slightly and placed her curtains in the way of the cracked window as she quickly walked away to blow out the candles lighting her room and moved towards her bed.

The mystery person waited for a few minutes and sighed in relief, now seeing that they were not only safe but was also given an opportunity for a sneak attack as the figure pushed the window upwards and moved slowly and silently pushing the curtains aside and stepping in the room.

Looking to the right and left the intruder turned their eyes to the bed seeing a figure hidden within the cover.

The intruder slowly tiptoed to the bed smiling deviously the figure's heart was beating out of their chest and tried to keep from sweating seeing the perfect moment at hand the intruder snickered now pulling back the covers in one fast sweep.

The intruder's eye brows came close together as their vision came to a pile of fluffy pillows in place of Aveline's body as the intruder's eyes widened now knowing the situation at hand second later the mystery person could now feel cold steel on the nape of the neck.

"Who the hell are you?" said Aveline as she held her knife close to the intruder's neck.

Aveline was close to the figure and noted that the body was very small even shorter then her and slimmer almost..…childlike.

She could now hear giggling as the mystery person started to laugh slightly nervous wondering how this had happened and now speaking to the Assassin.

"_Bonjour mademoiselle Aviline (Hello miss Aviline)__" _said the figure as the Assassin picked up the voice of a woman, or more like a young girl.

"_Qu'est-ce que l'enfer (What in the hell)?" _said the Assassin as she turned the body around to see the fearsome intruder, her eyes came to a young girl with black hair blue eyes and a button like nose with fair skin and rosy cheeks, wearing a beginner's Assassin attire.

"Diana!?" said the Assassin as she moved to once again light the candles in her room and walking back over to the girl with an annoyed look.

"_Salut(Hi)_ Aveline" said the preteen French girl smiling nervously and waving her hand but her wave motion slowed when she'd seen the pissed look on her role models face.

"Diana, are you crazy? I could have killed you! what are you doing sneaking in my bedroom so late at night?!" shouted the Assassin.

"Well I'm not as crazy as you are paranoid plus your door was locked so I couldn't get in" said the young disciple with a grin.

Aveline face palmed herself as she shook her head while bringing her palm down her face, Diana was what you called a free spirit and a dense one at that.

"So you decided to go all the way outside…climbing a tree coming in through the window and risk me killing you in thoughts of you being an intruder…...instead of simply just _knocking _on the door?" asked Aveline looking the young Assassin in the eye.

The girl placed her finger on her in indication of thinking and stayed in that position for a few moments.

"Hmmm now that you say it like that it does sound a bit foolish…..but it was fun!" said Diana.

Aveline rolled her eyes and sighed due to the adolescences and lack of common sense, her parents died when she was young and the Order took her in the young girl she was really a good kid but not really much of an Assassin, she mostly just ran errands for the Order, trying her best each day to home her skill she didn't give up when there was a challenge, Aveline had seen her effort and decided to help the girl taking her under her wing.

"What is it Diana? I have a busy schedule on my hands so what is it you need?" asked Aveline crossing her arms and titling her head.

"Well I wanted to know if it's true what everyone is saying have you really been kicked out of the Brotherhood due to your ignorance and your lack of skill?" asked Diana, her eyes had lost some of the sparkle that was previously in them, her face filled with sadness and worry hoping it was all a joke.

"WHAT?!" shouted Aveline anger and surprised coming to her features. as she marched toward to the young French girl.

"Who the hell said that?!" asked the angry hybrid as her hands gripped on her pistol her face inches away from Diana's.

"Ummm…I-I uuhh" she stumbled nervously with her words due to numbers of reasons.

One she didn't want to expose those who spoke in private on the subject.

Two she didn't want to seem like a rat too the others she already had a shaky reputation of being a klutz and lack of common sense (even though it was true) she was seen as just an errand girl which isn't good in her opinion.

And three she had an angry top notch Assassin inches away from her face with her hand on a pistol and a psychotic look.

"Dianaaaa!?" said Aveline coming an inch closer.

The young girl truly felt the pressure and began to sweet bullets and stutter slightly.

"Umm yyyou see I kinda of heard it from well yyou know uhh from uhhh" she said trying to stall and moved slightly to the door only to have Aveline place her arm in her way.

"_Parler(Talk)_" said Aveline in a low and dangerous voice and getting even closer to Diana's face now touching noses.

"OK je vais en parler, je vais en parler(I'll talk I'll talk)" shouted Diana the pressure finally getting her.

"It was Conrad."

"Conrad?!" shouted Aveline.

"That _chatte d'un homme(pussy of a man) _said that out of all the Assassin?"

"Yes but please don't mention it was me that told you I already have enough trouble as-….hey where are you going?!" asked Diana as she just now realized what Aveline was doing.

After hearing that she need to smack that bastard around, Conrad was one of the members of the Order and with the least amount of guts and even smaller pair of balls he'd proven that he's not much of a hero especially under pressure of battle, once he abandoned her and a wounded comrade in need as he ran for the hills and left her to deal with a wounded Assassin and a few Spanish soldiers, as she placed on a few clothe and marched to the door.

"I'll teach that little _merde(shit) _a lesson." she said through gritted teeth.

Diana moved swiftly grabbing on to her role model's waist holding her from the door knob as Aveline stretched her arm out trying to reach.

"Let me go Diana, I'm going to beat the bastard to sleep, while he sleeps and hopefully in his sleep!"

The young girl was pulling with all her strength trying her best from letting Aveline reach the door.

"Aveline you already give him nightmares isn't that enough besides you don't need to get in any more trouble!" said Diana trying to reason with her and pulling her back even harder when she'd seen Aveline was still moving.

'_P__utain elle est forte(Damn she's strong)' _thought Diana as she struggled to keep her away from the door.

"Let me go I have to at least kick him in the _coquilles _(balls)!" shouted the hybrid Assassin.

"No Aveline lets just talk about this tell me what really happened!" said the preteen.

Aveline stopped when her hand was merely an inch from the door knob and she turned her head to gaze at the young girl behind her holding her back from her latest conquest.

"So you don't know the real story then?" asked Aveline.

Diana shook her head keeping her eyes locked on Aveline's.

"Could you please calm down and tell what really happened besides I'm sure he didn't mean to call you unintelligent and worthless"

Aveline's and Diana's eyes widened at the words that were just said Diana had forgotten to leave that part out as the moment was still for a few seconds before Aveline broke the silence.

"...did he say that as well?" asked Aveline.

"Ummm…...no" said Diana her eyes shifting left to right and shrugging her shoulders.

"_C'est tout _(That's it) I'm killing him!" said the Assassin as she resumed her struggle for the door knob.

"Aveline nooooo!" said the French girl resuming her restraint and pulling on her person once again.

It took over twenty minutes to convince Aveline not to go pummel the lights out of Conrad and five minutes to explain what really happened and where she was heading Diana listened with opened ears as she always did when Aveline spoke as she stated to wonder who this Master Assassin is.

"So what do you know about this Master Assassin?" asked Diana.

"Nothing as of yet Agate hasn't given me many details only an address and that he was an expert Assassins with plenty of knowledge" said Aveline as she slipped her knight gown back on.

"So you leave tomorrow then?"

"Yes but hopefully I'll be back soon" said Aveline as she petted the young girl head a few minutes later Diana opened the front door and stepped to leave as she bid a farewell to her closest friend.

"I want you to continue on our training routine even though I'll be gone I want you to be stronger when I return understood?"

"Understood Aveline, _cher ami tu vas me manquer(dear friend I'll miss you)" _ said Diana as she embraced the hybrid woman.

"_Et je vous mon jeune disciple (And I you my young disciple) _said Aveline returning the hug.

With Diana now exiting the room Aveline walked over to her soft welcoming bed as she pulled back the crispy clean white sheets and turned in for the night closing her eyes the sand man temporally delivering her mind from the world, she dreamed of beating Conrad having him grovel at her feet as she smiled and giggled in her sleep.

* * *

_New York_

The streets of New York were usually quite at night a lot of the time there is little disruption of the piece considering that everyone was doing what they were told and every one was in during the curfew….but not tonight the streets where filled with blood, bodies and screams of agony as the sound of slicing flesh and cracking of bones could be heard throughout the air.

"KILL HIM SOMEONE PLEASE KILL THAT BASTARD ASSASSIN!" shouted a red coat as he ran towards the hooded figure having no choice after firing his last bit of ammo into his best friend as moments before he was used as a meat shield to protect the Assassin's body.

The man they were fighting was a fearless Native American killer his skill was something they just couldn't comprehend having little to no arsenal to comeback against this formidable foe.

As the Assassin was having a ruthless chain of kills switching from one soldier to the next he easily dispatched a soldier by stabbing him in the chest then the neck before ducking an oncoming sword while drawing his pistol and firing it in the soldiers face.

A brute soldier came forth with a battle axe in hand looking to subdue or better yet kill the Assassin.

"Stand aside men….he's mine" said the brute.

The brute swung his battle axe in attempt to rip the Assassin open but only hitting air as the Native rolled quickly to the left and sliced a soldier's neck with a hidden blade before attempting to chop the brute face with a tomahawk.

The brute blocked the oncoming death blow as he head butted the Assassin knocking him off balance but only for a moment.

The Assassin quickly brought his tomahawk downwards using the bottom of the blade to pull the brut off balance then sweeping his leg tripping him to the ground then hacking downward killing him instantly.

The soldiers around quickly dropped their weapons and hightailed away from the deadly Assassin.

The Native shook his head as he turned to a small family of a mother a young teenage son and a young daughter, he walked towards them as he picked up a doll then knelling down to the little girls.

"I suspect that this belongs to you?" said the Assassin as he brought the doll to her vision.

The young girl smiled happily as she took the doll from the Assassin's hand before jumping up and hugging him tightly.

The Assassin smiled and returned the hug and after a few moments he rose to his feet to meet the thankful eyes of the mother and had seen the amazement in the son's.

"Thank you so much kind sir! I was hoping we could get home before the curfew but…things got out of hand at the market" said the woman.

"It's alright your safe now, you should hurry home and make sure to stay out of sight there should be a larger number of them due to the commotion so move swiftly" said the Assassin.

"Yes we will thank you again sir" she said as she guided her children away from the scene as he too turned to leave.

"Hey mister!" shouted the little girl as the Assassin turned once more to the little girl.

"What's your name?" asked the little girl.

The Native smirked at the little girl's question but didn't want to be rude.

"Connor" said the Native.

"Thank you Connor!" shouted the little girl as she waved her doll.

"Yeah thank you!" said the young boy.

"Yes thank you Connor" said the Mother.

"You're welcome" said Connor while giving them a head nod before he walking into the night, the darkness swallowing his figure as he disappeared into the black abyss.

* * *

A/N: And that is how the cookie crumbles we have 8 MOOOOOOORE DAYYYYS BEFORE THE GREATEST GAME OF 2012 DROOOOPS...….I'm terribly sorry I a little got out of hand there lol I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did I'm getting better and better by the day.X) Stay tuned for chapter 3 and for those who like crossovers incoming chapter 9 for The Bloody Rose bless your faces and I'M OFF.


	3. The Ride

Fight for Me

Chapter III: The Ride

* * *

Now arriving in Davenport Homestead the Connor entered into the large house that his master had once neglected to take care of as he closed the door behind him and began to search for his mentor finding in his room near the fire reading a book.

Finding Achilles reading a book he kept to his reading as he greeted his student.

"Welcome back Connor, how was New York?" asked Achilles as he placed his book down and brought his attention to his disciple.

"A bit crowded, it seems as if more people from all over are coming by the day" said Connor as he leaned against the door frame.

"Well that's the thing about a growing country it has a tendency to….._grow_" said Achilles with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"You're not amusing" said Connor.

"That's your opinion, anyway have you any leads on Pitcairn?" asked the master.

Connor pushed himself off the door frame and made his way to the seat in front of Achilles and shook his head.

"No nothing yet" said Connor.

"Well it can't be helped we'll just have to keep an ear out and wait patiently" said Achilles.

"I understand, but what am I to do in the mean time?" asked the Assassin.

Achilles began to chuckle and shake his head in amusement as he slightly struggled to get to his feet and began walking to the kitchen with his disciple right behind him.

"Come now my boy your nineteen years old and you can't find a way to occupy your time?"

"Well I…umm"

"Dear boy find a hobby of some sort, life isn't all about seeking and destroying Connor" said Achilles.

"I am aware of that thank you" said Connor as he walked to the front door.

"Doesn't seem like it" said Achilles yelling back to Connor "Poor boy is still a virgin I bet".

_New Oreland's _

"Alright Diana you can let go now" said Aveline as she dragged her young friend on the ground as Diana stuck to her leg.

"Not until you agree to take me with you!" shouted the young girl.

Aveline rolled her eyes as she kept with her struggle as they approached the docks and now drawing much unneeded attention.

"Please, please, pleeaaaase I promise you wont even know I'm there I'll be as quite as can be"

"Diana _descendre de moi maintenant( get off of me now)" _said Aveline obviously getting annoyed.

With a huff the young French girl rose from her leg but stood in front of her.

"How long will you be gone?" asked the young girl.

"I don't know Diana but I will keep in touch I promise" said Aveline in a soft voice while holding Diana's shoulders.

"Ok I'll check every day for your letters" she said with a smile.

Aveline smiled nervously while chucking after hearing her declaration "That's sweet but a little strange too, make sure you find something to do with yourself while I'm gone alright?" said the Assassin as she walked on the ramp and waving boarding the vessel.

Diana waved good bye to her friend but was a little upset to the fact she wasn't going, she hadn't gotten to travel much due to her being a rookie but she needed some kind of experience right? She looked around and spotted a group of sailors placing a rather large box on the ground near the ramp _that_ was when an idea struck her as she smiled deviously.

Aveline walked across the deck she came upon the mast, she smirked at the idea of getting a better view of the ocean so she began her climb to the crow's nest.

As she reached the top she gazed at the sea with glistening eyes the ocean seemed like it went on forever.

"Beautiful" she said in a whisper, watching the waves dance and the water sparkle as if the ocean was made of pure jewels.

"Mmm this trip may not be that bad after all" said Aveline enjoying the breeze, but the breeze started to pick up and a rumbling sound stirred in the distance and dark clouds starting to form in the sky.

"Looks like I spoke too soon"

_Homestead_

Connor wondered aimlessly around the beautiful land he called home the homestead seemed lively as usual the inn seemed to be the most popular place at the moment though Connor wasn't the most social person he did enjoy the company of his friends and they seemed to be having a good time at the inn slash pub so why not?

Opening the door and stepping in he was greeted quiet lovingly by his townsfolk or friends as he sees it.

"Connor good to see you" said Oliver.

"You as well Oliver everyone seems lively today" said Connor as he took a seat next to Godfrey.

"Of course we are nother brand new day and a beauty at that sun shinin' birds chirpin and Terry losing over 40 pounds to me in a game of bowls, yep today is a good day" said Godfrey while placing his hands behind his head.

"I keep tellin' ya it was a fluke!" road Terry not being to happy about his companion's gloating.

"Ah fluke my arse I won with all skill"

"Yea right lets go again then it _will_ be your arse" said Terry after a swig of his mug.

"Good to see you two…getting along with a little friendly competition" said Connor looking a little amused.

"Friendly?" barked Terry "Did not just hear me say it's gonna be his arse?" said the lumberjack causing Godfrey to chuckle.

"Hey I know your fond of it but I'm happily married to my _wife,_ so enough about my backside that's not my cup of tea"

Terry's face became pale and became a shade of an angry red "You disgustin' little" and the argument went on as Connor decided to leave the party of profanities and threats he went to the bar and was greeted by the town's miner and huntress.

"Hello Norris, Myriam" greeted Connor.

"Hi Connor"

"Ello Connor how are things going" asked the miner.

"Well I have to say I'm feeling rather bored I would like to get something done" said the Assassin.

"Well we could always go hunting that always gives me a sense of accomplishment" said Myriam while taking a swig of her ale.

"I'm sure it does" chuckled Connor as the Assassin was snapped out of his blank state with a hard pat on the back.

"Ahoy there captain lookin' for a bit of adventure?" asked the Assassin's first mate Robert Faulkner.

"What kind of adventure?" asked Connor curiosity in his voice.

"There's a a group of pirates and scavengers goin' round hitting counts of merchant ships and now there eyes are on a high quality ship coming from New Oreland's the captain of said ship is askin' for our help with a fine award of course"

Connor thought of his words he could definitely use the time to go off and help someone and getting money was always a good measure he had a crew to feed and the loyalty of his men was unshaking lining their pockets after a hard sail was the least he could do.

"Alright Mr. Faulkner whens the soonest you would like to leave?" asked Connor.

"Now would be a good a time as any unless you were looking to relax for the day"

Connor nodded as he rose from his seat "Now would be a good first allow me to fetch my captain attire and I will meet you at the docks" said Connor as his first mate gave him a nod and exited the pub.

"Connor you should really learn to slow down" said Myriam placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be alright I have nothing else to do a small trip to help people doesn't seem like a too much trouble"

"Well good luck Connor be safe my friend" said Norris.

Connor gave the Frenchmen a head nod as he exited the pub closing the door behind him a small trip to New Oreland's didn't seem like a knee jerker he'd been to places even farther and with much more danger at stake he'd grown fine sea legs and was a damn good captain even if he would never admit it this should be a breeze.

'What could go wrong?'

* * *

Sorry for the long wait guys I was taking some time off of writing but now I'm back in the groove I've been thinking of other stuff to write of course I want to write a NaLu fic and another crossover between movies I'm really getting into this writing stuff well any way it won't take to long for chapter four It'll be longer too I promise stay tuned and bless your faces.


End file.
